Ancient Group 935
This is the original Group 935, from over 100 years into the past. Once forgotten, this is the very beginning of it all. These cats ALL have German Accents. Owned by 4pinkbear. Members Leader Maxis - 4pinkbear Daughter, Samantha (4pinkbear) Scientists Richtofen - 4pinkbear Sophia - 4pinkbear Maria - 4pinkbear Groph - 4pinkbear Schuester - 4pinkbear Peter - 4pinkbear Yena - 4pinkbear Dawn - 4pinkbear Fluss- Bird Bird- Bird RPG Center Richtofen licked his flank as he prepared to test the teleporter in Der Riese. "Richtofen, why are you just sitting around!?" Maxis snapped, whacking him with a stick across the face. Richtofen's eyes watered up. Violet 19:40, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bird looked up quickly. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 19:46, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "You need to just stop hurting him!" Sophia snapped. Richtofen frowned and sulked away. Samantha giggled. "Zat vas funny!" she squeaked to her sister, Fluss. Violet 19:48, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss's emerald eyes widened "I don't know... It must hurt!" she squeaked Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 19:49, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Take him to the torture chamber. Our rules are that we cannot SULK towards punishment!" Maxis added angrily. Richtofen was dragged from the room to another. Maxis shut the door behind him. Lots of screaming sounded throughout the room. Violet 19:51, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss flinched "Are you hurting him papa?" Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 19:54, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm afraid Richtofen's getting another beating. And then we're going to have to watch it." Sophia meowed, and switched G935's channel to the Torture Room. They were forcing Richtofen to drink 115. Sophia gagged and then ran into the room. "STOP!" she shrieked, Violet 19:56, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss was behind Sophia Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 19:59, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis chuckled. "Too late now. Have fun." Maxis meowed. Richtofen collapsed on the ground. Violet 20:11, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss watched Maxis Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:14, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis padded out. "Oh Ed, are you okay!?" Sophia sobbed when Maxis was out of hearing range. "Perfectly...vine..." Richtofen murmured. "Haven't you considered being stationed to Griffin Station?" she added. "Perhaps..." he grumbled. Violet 20:19, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss tipped her head Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:20, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good. You should do it. You'll be away from Maxis." Sophia mewed. "Maybe..." Richtofen meowed. He was obviously losing consciousness. Violet 20:21, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss asked "What's Griffin Station?" she squeaked Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:23, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's our base on the Moon. There's oxygen tunnelled and teleported there." Richtofen groggily explained, and fell asleep. "I wish he was our papa! Unca Edward is very nice~" Samantha meowed with a yawn. Violet 20:27, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss walked towards some 115 "Hmm...." Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:33, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Don't touch, Fluss." Sophia mused, and then lifted the small kit away from it. Violet 20:43, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Hey!" she squeaked Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:45, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "The stuff is toxinous." she meowed. Violet 21:03, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss mewed "I know" Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 21:04, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No touching." Sophia added. "You're lucky I've been...taking these beatings...so Maxis won't kill you all...vor breaking....ze....rules..." Richtofen added almost silently, before passing out again. "Let him rest. Come children." Sophia meowed. Violet 21:11, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss mewed "Okay" Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 21:12, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Oh, vhat a shame. Richtofen unconscious? Vake him up, Groph, and go to Griffin Station." Maxis snapped. Violet 21:14, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss Looked at Maxis Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 21:17, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Groph dragged a sleeping Richtofen away AGAIN, and they vanished to the launching room. "Please, leave him alone!" Sophia hissed to her mate. Maxis snorted and went to go do more tests. Violet 21:19, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss snuck away from Sophia and followed Maxis quietly Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 21:21, October 23, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Groph, Schuester. I want Richtofen sent to Griffin Station at once to continue his workings until his...adjustments settle in." Maxis snapped. Richtofen woke up, blinking his soft brown eyes. "Vh-vait! I'm not ready vor Griffin Station!" he pleaded, eyes watery. "Zhink of it as a promotion, brozzer." Maxis grumbled. Violet 14:01, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss stared in shock. Staying quiet. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 14:02, October 29, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen whimpered and tried to slip away. (4pinkbear) 20:02, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss snuck into the room, staying in the shadows. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:03, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Then, a shadowy curtain blocked Fluss' view, and when it came dfown, Groph, Schuester, and Richtofen were gone (4pinkbear) 20:05, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss blinked a couple times. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:08, October 30, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis cackled and padded away. "Bring in the violent American that 'tofen was working on." he ordered to his co-worker. "Y-yes s-sir!" he yelped, and vanished into the hallway. Violet 23:13, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss watched, thinking quickly. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:13, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey hissed as Maxis shocked him with the electro-stick. "Stop babbling and answer me!" the co-worker snapped. Violet 23:26, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss whimpered quietly, watching the new cat. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:27, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey finally gave in, "I was looking for my son at Verruckt!" Violet 23:30, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss snuck around the room, hoping none of the cats, not even the new cat, sees her. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:32, November 3, 2011 (UTC) ---- ...and Fluss ran into a young she-kit (BC, sorry). "Oh! Sorry, I was in the way, wasn't I?" she mewed. She had sparkling amber eyes. Her pelt was white with mottled speckles and patches of brown and black. She frowned as she glanced back to the interrogation. "That poor tom, Richtofen. He's Maxis' brother, yet Maxis treats him like garbage. You know, most of our members have unique abilities." she meowed intelligently. "Golly, I forgot to mention my name. I'm Addie. I'm Groph's daughter." she added. Violet It's Fall :D 19:23, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss mewed "I'm Fluss, I'm Maxis's daughter" Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:32, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I'm sorry to hear Maxis is your papa. Does he beat you? He beat me and my father yesterday." she meowed sadly with sympathy. "But anyways, I'm sure we'll be good friends." she added with determination, puffing out her chest. Violet It's Fall :D 20:38, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss nodded, then answered her question "He doesn't beat me, but he would be very angry to discover me in here" Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 21:36, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Addie turned her side to show her the cut on the right side of her flank-no, a scar. Violet It's Fall :D 21:44, November 13, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss's eyes widened. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:16, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "This is how Maxis rules our community. Little you may know, there is a secret organization rising, and we will let Maxis know of his cruelty. I'm not trying to insult you or anything, we're just kits, but the smallest warrior can do great good." Addie meowed, and then sighed. "I've said too much, but maybe you should talk to your uncle Richtofen-" she began, but Groph and Schuester hurtled through the door, screaming to Maxis, "We tested the teleporter and Richtofen vanished-his contact has shut off!" Maxis' eyes widened. "What!?" he demanded. Dawningpaw or Icefeather 20:24, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked confused, but still hid in the shadows. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:25, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Uh oh. That's bad." Addie whimpered. "He tested the teleporter...and VANISHED! We couldn't contact him, he wouldn't reply. All we got was him screaming something then silence!" Schuester meowed unsteadily. "FOOLS! YOU IDIOTS! MY OWN BROTHER COULD BE DEAD FOR ALL I KNOW AND YOU DO NOTHING!" Maxis screamed. Maxis did care about his brother, he's only aggressive so he can get his point through. Violet It's Fall :D 20:41, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss flinched Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:45, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Finally, the walky talky buzzed. Groph picked it up. "Edvard! Are you alright!? What happened!?" he meowed worriedly into it. For a long time, there was silence. "Hello!? Groph!? HELP!" Richtofen screamed. Lots of banging was heard through it, and then it shut off. "WHY DIDN'T YOU DO ANYTHING!? WHY DIDN'T YOU ASK HIM TO DESCRIBE HIS LOCATION!? HE'S MY LAST SIBLING EVER AND I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HIM!" Maxis screamed at the two toms. (Heck, Maxis actually has a heart LAWL) Violet It's Fall :D 21:01, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss just watched Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 21:03, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis clicked the search button on the computer connected to the teleporter. "Vhat are you doing?" Groph asked. "Ze teleporter I made can search out other members and teleport zem back, fool!" Maxis screeched, and then blurrily and tearily searched for Richtofen. He clicked on his brother's name. "Zhere's no location listed!? VHERE IS HE!?" he screamed. ..::.. at wherever Richtofen is ..::.. Richtofen screamed in pain and horror at the voices in his head. Another wire zapped him, he was still held in place by the things holding him captive. He decided to use his backup plan-the insta-teleporter. ..::. back at Der Riese .::. Maxis hit the teleport button, and there was a flash of blue light. Richtofen was screaming as he reappeared, and he looked like he was going to spazz out. "EDVARD!" Maxis cried joyfully. Richtofen hissed, "SHTAY BACK YOU FIENDS!" and pulled out his wunderwaffe. Maxis jumped back. "Shhhhhhh! Ze voices are zo loud!" he added angrily. "Sh-shtay vhere you are! Or I'll-i'll destroy you!" he snapped angrily. Addie meowed, "He's acting funny. Wow, he came back fast, though. Maxis must have built a nice teleporter. But I bet your pops is a liar, too. He just wants Richtofen to keep working for him." Dawn padded past and scowled, then retrieved Addie by the scruff. "Shush, my sweets." she meowed, and padded off. "Don't forget the uprising!" Addie whispered to Fluss as Dawn vanished with her. Violet It's Fall :D 21:11, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss thought I won't 'Who you going to call?'Ghostbusters 21:13, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Something's wrong with him!" Maxis meowed sadly. Richtofen instantly fainted from the shock of the whole hysteria. Groph sighed in relief that their boss, Richtofen (Richtofen is one of the members who ranks under Maxis, Schuester and Groph are Richtofen's assistants), was alright. They dragged him to the testing room while Maxis sulked in a corner. "I'm a terrible brozzer..." he meowed. 21:21, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss wanted to follow Groph Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 21:23, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Sophia frowned. She wanted the Richtofen she loved-not the now-psycho who had suddenly changed. As he was carefully led to the testing room, she noticed burn marks on his flank, and a cut on his forehead. "Oh. My. Great. Spirit." she meowed, mouth gaping open. She ran to help Groph. Violet It's Fall :D 21:40, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss stayed quiet Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:13, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Three other kits padded up beside Addie. Violet It's Fall :D 23:15, November 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss watched Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 22:50, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- When they thought no one was looking, they quickly taped her mouth shut and dragged her down the hall into a room. Violet It's Fall :D 22:52, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked confused Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 22:53, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis hissed, "Aye aye aye, I cannot figure out why this whole rat hole has gone insane!" Violet It's Fall :D 22:59, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Bird listened, and Fluss continued to watch. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:00, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis shook his head. "Richtofen, my only living brozzer, after Elreec died, only sibling. And zomezhing drove him MAD!!! SHTUPID GROPH AND SCHUESTER!" he screeched. "ZIS IS ZHEIR FAULT! HE COULD DIE FOR ALL I KNOW AND ZEY DID NOZZING!" he screamed, breaking glasses and beakers as he blindly ran along the wall. Violet It's Fall :D 23:07, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss asked "Papa?" she peeked her head out of the darkness Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:10, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Fluss, vhat are you doing up here?" he meowed sternly, but his eyes were filled with strong sad emotions. Violet It's Fall :D 23:12, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss mewed "I vas exploring" Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:13, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Timeskip by one week, sorry.) Maxis padded up to Fluss and Maria. "I'm going to go visit your uncle in ze therapy room. Vould you like to come vith?" he asked, eyes dark. Violet It's Fall :D 23:16, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss nodded "Okay" Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:19, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maria mewed in glee and followed Maxis. She wanted to see her uncle Richtofen, especially in the condition he's in. Maxis padded down the long hallway and into a door, which locked behind him for security matters. Richtofen was being interrogated by Groph. "Vat do ze numbarrs mean!?" Groph snapped. "Oh wunderbar, more tea time. Ello Maxshis, Fluss, Maria." Richtofen mewed. Maxis sighed. "Improvements?" he asked. "Richtofen's not speaking that weird alien-like nature anymore. He still refuses to tell us anything that happened, and is hyper-active. We tied him into this chair so that he wouldn't, um, touch anything. And we put glass around the chamber as well." Groph admitted sadly. "I'm zorry, brozzer, zis zhould 'ave not happened." Maxis meowed sadly, looking at his younger brother. "Any bad reports?" Maxis added quietly. "Well, as it turns out, Richtofen has been infused somehow with the electrical properties of the bad elemnt 115, and it has seeped into his mind and lodged itself in his heart. Literally. If we tried to revert him to his previous state it would be life-threatening for him, and he would not make it out alive, as it would require extensive heart surgery. On the other hand, the 115 has caused developing of multiple personality disorder, as he did touch the MPD, which caused the shockwaves to teleport him away. We tried to save him but he had vanished too soon. We tried to locate him but failed, sir." Groph added quietly. It was true, Richtofen's eyes faded into a pale pink as he stared at Groph with a cocky smile. "What do the numbarrs MEAN!?" Groph hissed again. "Nein telling, zis is a wunderbar secret between me and ze voices!" Richtofen meowed. Groph used the shock button to electricute Richtofen for 3 seconds, and then let go. Violet It's Fall :D 23:34, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss tipped her head "Numbers? You mean like, 9, 6, 7 and other numbers, Uncle Richtofen?" Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:37, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Aye." Richtofen mewed. "Repeat the numbers and then tell me what it means!" Groph hissed. "20, 8, 5. 5, 14, 4. 15, 6. 13, 1, 25, 9, 19. 1, 19. 3, 1, 21, 19, 5, 4. 2, 26. 1, 18, 13, 26." Richtofen meowed, and then with an insane cackle. He got shocked again. "ANSWER ME!" Groph yowled. "Vigure it out yourzelf. Fluss zhould." Richtofen mewed. "Can you fix him already, just write the code down and try to positively charge the 115 inside him, and maybe he'll be normal again!" Maxis yowled. Violet It's Fall :D 23:48, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss did understand it, but she didn't say anything. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 23:53, November 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen smiled cockily and meowed, "Zat vill do no good, my good friends. Ze parasite has already wiped away vat vas left of ze old me. In vith ze Alien Revolution!" "I vant my brozzer back, not a freak!" Maxis yelled. Maria hissed, "It's no use, papa! He's already dead, a beast has just taken his body!" "Aye, zat is vhere you are vrong. Richtofen is right here, in flesh, bone, and soul. I have realised zat you are ze ones who are crazy-beating me up and vhatnot. I vill vork as normal, but vatch your backs. I vill pay you back-all of you-for ze abuse!" he hissed in reply. "Let him out and keep a close eye on him as he works." Maxis demanded, and shoved Fluss and Maria out the door, following them. He locked the door behind him and hissed german curses. "Zey turned him into a freak and a monster!" he yowled. Violet It's Fall :D 20:29, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked at her dad, then thought That's weird.. The numbers... 'Who you going to call?'Ghostbusters 20:31, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen smiled at Groph, who sighed and padded off. A flick of 115 landed on Groph and Schuester, soaking into their fur. "Vhat-no, you didn't!" Groph hissed. Richtofen held a jar of 115. "Vhat can I say? I need someone who believes me." Richtofen mewed. Groph and Schuester fell down at the agonizing pain writhing through their pelts, a burning in their heads. And then suddenly it cooled. "Ve should kill Maxshis soon." Groph meowed cockily, eyes red. Schuester's were, too. Richtofen's Grand Scheme...had begun! Violet It's Fall :D 20:34, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss stepped away from Maxis, then looked around. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:36, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Fluss, we ought to have you tested. You're very slow on learning and speaking." Maxis mumbled. Violet It's Fall :D 20:37, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss snapped "I'm not slow!" she glared at Maxis Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:39, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Wunderbar, you actually spoke for once!" Maxis mewed in joy. Maria whispered, "Ignore papa-he just never has heard you speak. He's weird around kin-like how he's bullied uncle Edward before uncle went whack." Violet It's Fall :D 20:50, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- She looked at Maria "Vell, he could have put it nicer, not just called me slow" Fluss mewed Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:52, November 17, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I know, sis. But papa's really distressed. Unca Richtofen's gone mad from vhatever he teleported to. Maybe Richtofen's stressed, too, and is only acting nuts to hide it." Maria suggested. "Nah, scratch zat. He's still ze same-just shlightly different around papa. Should ve stay vith Unca or pops?" she asked. Violet It's Fall :D 20:47, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss sighed "I'm staying vith Unca, he is the same, just crazy around papa, but he's still family" she looked at Maria "And I am scared of Papa" Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 20:51, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I am, too. Let's go back in." Maria mewed, and snuck Fluss away from Maxis, and back into Richtofen's office. Richtofen was talking to Groph and Schuester. "Ah, two of my three vavorite nieces." he mewed, turning. Violet It's Fall :D 20:56, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss mewed "Hi!" Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 21:01, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen purred and went into his box. "I got you zomezhing back vrom my trip to Griffin Station." he meowed, and put down two moon rocks. "Zhey are moon rocks, you see? They're very soft, yet zey are stone. You can use them to replace ze good luck charms zat you had zat my arrogant brother destroyed." Richtofen meowed, but his last three words sounded like he was angry. What had all of a sudden made him have strong hatred for Maxis? "Zophia vas my mate, Groph. Mine, and Maxshis took her heart avay!" he whispered quietly to Groph, eyes narrow and watering with tears. He shook the thought away, eyes turning their natural brown. For once, he smiled like he had used to. His only light now was his only kin he liked, Fluss, Maria, and Samantha. Where was Samantha, anyways? Maxis yowled suddenly from nearby, "Sophia's been murdered!" It was true. There lay Sophia, lifeless, her delicate body tangled up into a bloody mess. Samantha looked traumatized. Violet It's Fall :D 21:12, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss had went toward the shout, and saw her mothers dead body, her eyes got wide. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 21:30, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen yowled in agony at Sophia's dead body, and then his eyes blazed in fury. He got close to the tom, yelling german curses, and things like, "ZIS IS ALL YOUR VAULT!" or "YOU ARROGANT SHWIENHUND" or "HOW DID YOU LET ZIS HAPPEN!?" Violet It's Fall :D 21:39, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss could only watch Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 21:46, November 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- "YOU VILL PAY VOR YOUR ARROGANCE. YOU FAIL AT LIFE. GOOD DAY SIR!" he snapped, slammed Maxis to the ground, and slammed the door behind him. Maxis began to cry. "I lost my mate and my brozzer!" he cried. Violet It's Fall :D 01:06, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss just watched Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 01:10, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "It's your own fault. You beat him and smacked him around, and now he's rebelling against it. You did this to yourself, you paid the price. And no, Richtofen did not kill Sophia. You know he loved her." Groph hissed. Schuester had a low growl in his throat. Violet It's Fall :D 12:54, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss seemed unnerved Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 22:18, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- "When the Organization rises, you'll be as dead as your mate, Maxy. Good luck. You'll need it." Schuester hissed, and slank away. Violet It's Fall :D 22:42, November 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss's eyes were widened at Maxis, her tail twitching nervously. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 21:23, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Maxis snapped, "You'll be crow-food next time I see you!" into the shadows, and then stormed into his office, pushing Samantha out and slamming the door. Samantha's eyes glistened with hurt. Richtofen sighed and padded back in, smiling. He looked out the window. "It's snowing. Vho vants to build a snowman?" he mewed. Richtofen decided to try to replace Maxis as a fatherly figure-Maxis was too aggressive to kits. Samantha's tears vanished almost instantly, and she squeaked in joy. "Come on, Fluss, let's play with Uncle Edvard!" Maria squealed as she followed her uncle out the door. For once, Richtofen was actually happy. Violet It's Fall :D 22:19, November 21, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss mewed "Okay!" and followed Maria. Who you going to call?Ghostbusters 22:34, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Rouge